


falling

by nereid



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she does it every time, though, and probably that's the part that makes it so<br/>damn<br/>tragic.</p><p>[gg/doctor who fusion: serena is the doctor, blair, nate, dan, carter are her companions; no doctor who knowledge necessary other than: the doctor travels through time & space with his companions]</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling

there's only one thing in the entire universe, 

all of time and space, all the parts that were and those that never will be,

that she thinks is her error.  
flaw.

slight  
lapse in judgment.

she does it every time, though, and probably that's the part that makes it so  
damn  
tragic.

first there is blair. 

she went to the beginning of the universe once and there was dust there in shape of a girl. she is telling you this so you understand that this universe began with a girl, so she had no other option than to do the same. 

blair had a sly smile,  
a hollow laugh  
and faraway eyes,  
and serena's fingers were young  
when they entwined with hers.

nate, nate came next.  
nate had a honey smile,  
an honest laugh  
and soft eyes,  
and serena's fingers were sure  
when they entwined with his.

they were never lovers, no, neither of them. that's too plebeian for a time lord (too raw, too true, too careless). 

though - 

that doesn't mean she didn't  
love  
all of them.

after nate, there was dan.  
dan had a knowing smile,  
a somber laugh  
and encouraging eyes,  
and serena's fingers were excited  
when they entwined with his.

by the time dan left, she should have learned not to fall in love with them so easily,

and not to need them so desperately

and to be on her own.

oh, well.

 

carter has a sad smile,  
a careless laugh  
and reckless eyes,  
and serena's fingers are greedy  
when they entwine with his.

there's only one thing in the entire universe, all of time and space, all the parts that were and those that never will be, that she thinks is her error.

but her hair still shines golden in the sun,  
she still smiles and she still laughs,  
and there are still fingers entwined with hers, and

she cannot for the life of her remember what that error is.


End file.
